Murasaki Shikibu (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
|-|Base= |-|Blazer Drive= Summary Murasaki Shikibu is an antagonist in the Blazer Drive manga and one of the Five Pillars of the Qilin Realm. She is disguised as a popular fortune teller in Pink Paradise. Daichi doubts her ability in fortune-telling, noting that her "fortunes" are merely verbal tricks. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 8-A | 8-A Name: Murasaki Shikibu Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Female Age: Likely mid 20’s Classification: Human, Blazer, Ice Pillar, Murasaki Shikibu of the Blue Shouko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (with Blue Shouko and Fubuki), Air Manipulation (can freeze air), Water Manipulation (can freeze water), Weapon Mastery, Body Control ,Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Pain Manipulation (with Blue Shouko), Energy Manipulation |''' '''Same as before but with Pain Suppression [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-City Block level (stalmated Misora, but was then pushed back) | Multi-City Block level (Pushed Misora back) [[Speed|'Speed']]:''' '''FTL+ (scales to Misora and Daichi)| FTL+, higher than before [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Superhuman (with Mystickers) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class ' [[Durability|'Durability]]: Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Superhuman [[Range|'Range']]:''' Average human melee range normally, Extender melee range with ice projectiles and other ice abilities '''Standard Equipment: Blue Shouko, Fubuki, Ice Mystickers [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Skilled combatant '''Weaknesses: none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Shouko:' Blue Shouko is Mysticker exclusively used by Murasaki and allows her to instantly freeze anything she touches while maker her body able to freeze anything that comes in contact with her by touch alone, which also causes pain. She can also freeze the moisture in the air itself which she can continuously do to evade attacks mid air and a giant wall of ice for defense. Murasaki can also form ice constructs such as tendrils from the hair that can extend, individual strands of hair that are frozen and turned into needles (same goes for water), and a pillar of ice that chases the target that is used with the extended hair. She can also create icy blasts from the fog of their concentrated breath. The ice can even freeze fire *'Fubuki (Demon of Fear):' Murasaki inhales and exhales and with her freezing breath, creates a giant mask of cold air that is used as a projectile to freeze the target **'Hannyafubuki:' By placing a fubuki mysicker over Blue Shouko, Murasaki creates a larger and more powerful version of Fubuki, which can expel a large and continuous blast of ice * Languid Demon Play: By placing her hand on the target, Murasaki is able to completely and instantly freeze the target Blazer Drive: By placing three Ice mystickers on her right breast, Murasaki activates Blazer Drive. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. Key: Base | Blazer Drive Other Gallery Blue Shouko.png pain manipulation via ice.png freezing air.png ice wall.png ice hair.png hair senbon.png Fubuki summon.png hannyafubuki.png languid demon play.png Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Thelastvastolorde